


Still Pretty

by SamuelJames



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's reaction to Reid's haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Still Pretty  
> Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Morgan's reaction to Reid's haircut  
> Notes: I used the staring out prompt "What did you do to your hair?" for this.  
> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"A haircut, don't you like it?"

"You're still my pretty boy. Just liked it long."

Reid smiles at his lover and crosses the room. He takes Morgan's hand and lifts it up to his head. "There's still enough to hold on to."

Morgan kisses him and slides his fingers into Reid's hair. As Reid opens his mouth to Morgan's tongue his lover gives his hair a sharp tug. They press against one another and Reid slides his hands down to cup Morgan's ass before breaking their kiss.

"Does it pass inspection?"

"Oh yeah."


End file.
